


黑蛇 Black Snake

by Knice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Snakes, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of snakes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knice/pseuds/Knice
Summary: 有人说，他养了一缸黑蛇。
Kudos: 4





	黑蛇 Black Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready to be blamed！

有人说，那位天才科学家私自养了一缸蛇，用作不人道的实验。  
也有人说，他每天给自己注射那蛇的毒液，手臂上长出了鳞片。  
还有人说，蛇曾被他擅自放出，咬伤了许多在场的科学研究员。  
……  
流言蜚语总是不可信的。就比如，那位科学家确实养了一缸蛇，但只是出于兴趣当作宠物而已；他确实每天给自己微量注射毒液，只是为了逐渐增强对毒性的抵御力；蛇也确实曾被他放出——咬伤的却是他自己。

蛇在培养缸里度过了一段相当闲适的生活，每日Gaster都为它们更换特制的营养液，不时给予新鲜的猎物，放在阴暗的角落饲养。它们一直都很健康，尽管没有人知道科学家是怎样让蛇在如此封闭狭小的空间里保持极高的活性的。  
今晚空荡荡的实验室里只有他一个人。  
科学家看着自己突起的暗青色血管缓慢地跳动曲张，眯起眼睛从培养缸中抓出一条扭动的黑蛇。它光亮的鳞片在因反光而闪烁的营养液中一张一合，泛起晃动的油青与深紫，如柔和的光环一圈圈地笼罩，反衬出黑色的刺目。这明显是优质护理的结果。  
挣扎的黑蛇很快被灵巧的双手制服了。Gaster抬指手法娴熟地摁住蛇头微微用力迫使其开口，尖牙从粉色软肉中挺出，向下滴淌着粘稠的毒液。科学家的手没有一丝的颤抖，反而轻笑着将尖牙对准自己的脖颈。  
“嘶。”  
熟悉的痛感仿佛通过针管直接注入脑髓，霎时间爬满整个躯体，另一只手顺势松开蛇身，让其自然地缠上手臂。黑蛇因对狩猎的本能收紧了身体，挤压着手臂的每一寸皮肤，诸多血管随着外物束缚的绞紧而暴起。轻微的压迫感，缺氧的眩晕，以及发作的致幻毒性 ，全部都将他推入一个比核心更加美妙而无法回头的深渊。  
当兴奋剂的服用量超出限度时，他才会选择这样的方式缓解不适。就像重度烟瘾的患者，也会给自己留一条后路。有时候他就直接半躺在实验桌上，让一条又一条的黑蛇缠上自己的身体，放松神经丝毫不反抗。有些蛇带有银白的花纹，镶着鎏金或墨绿的眼眸，吐着细长或粗短的蛇信，多半也挂着培养缸里的营养液，将科学家弄得浑身湿透。  
有些蛇甚至把他的衣服咬得破破烂烂，断线或裂开一大道口子，需要时时更换。  
所以为了避免麻烦，他一般都只穿一件，或者干脆脱了衣服做这样的事。  
继而此时此刻，一丝不挂的科学家，平伸着双腿，毫不吝啬地向被他视为普通友人的黑蛇提供新鲜的血液、肉体、弱点以及一切能与狩猎与神挂上钩的事物——当然还有他那颗比金子还要宝贵的脑袋，我是说，用来产生一系列并不真实存在的快感，用来只想着他和他的黑蛇。  
对他而言这种快感与性无关，只是纯粹的疼痛与被征服感的产物。这个想法听起来仿佛，他应该被喜欢人溺死在浴缸。  
整个实验室都弥漫着蛇的特有的气息与血腥味，一些仍待在培养缸里的蛇开始不安分地躁动起来，拍打着缸壁，或伸出头来虎视眈眈。果然，培养缸很快重心不稳倒了下来，里面的蛇浮在淡绿的营养液中被冲到了地板上，攀附着桌脚爬上实验桌向气味的发散源急不可耐又蹑手蹑脚地挪动靠近。蛇从来不会刻意包装粉饰它们的欲望，愈加锋利的毒牙一直是为扫清吞食猎物中的障碍而生，所谓的君子风度也只是谨慎造成的错觉。为了吞下足够大的猎物，它们甚至不惜让自己的下巴脱臼，而进食完毕后的贪婪，促使它们咬向自己的尾巴。  
这对躺在桌上的皇家科学家来说是多么的可笑啊。  
超出了最大承载量的黑蛇们游走在周身，不可避免地触碰到了腰际，腿根…甚至是欲望。翘起的鳞片质感粗糙，却细细地摩挲着经过的领地，一点点地蚕食所有。  
不知是因为下身的刺激还是过于疼痛，科学家侧头咬住了一只黑蛇的喉部，苦涩的血瞬间占据口腔，溢出了唇角，与营养液，血液以及唾液混杂纠缠，揉成暗淡的灰色。另一些黑蛇绕过他的手脚，收紧，像是刻意为之，让他动弹不得，其余的蛇迅速配合着收拢，将Gaster牢牢固定在桌面，疯狂地搅动啃咬起来。  
大概是意识到了问题的严重性，科学家在失去意识之前用重力魔法将黑蛇统统扔回了缸内，瘫着布满勒痕和淤青，及细小牙齿印的身体缓神。过了好一会儿，那些缺氧泛红的部位才恢复了正常的苍白色，流血的伤口也已结痂。  
他沉默地捡起脱了满地的衣物，松松垮垮勉强套了上去，将部分混乱中死亡的蛇收拾掉了。

他知道，还是会有下一次的。他还是会看着那一片片黑色，攀上他的身体，吞噬代表理性与庄严的，不可侵犯的纯白。  
从来如此。


End file.
